fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Legault/Supports
With Matthew C Support *'Legault:' Hm... And who would you be? *'Matthew:' ...... You’re Black Fang, right? *'Legault:' Hold on, relax. Former Black Fang. I’ve nothing to do with them anymore. *'Matthew:' I wonder. Disguise yourself, get close to the enemy... I am familiar with these duties, as are you. *'Legault:' I understand your point. It is difficult to take a traitor on his honor, I’ll wager. So what are you going to do? Are you going to kill me? And then tell your friends that I turned my coat on them as well? *'Matthew:' I’d love to, but I’ve no proof that you’re an enemy, and so I can’t. But don’t forget. As long as you’re here, I’ll be watching you! *'Legault:' My oh my! I’m not a popular fellow at all. B Support *'Matthew:' Legault. What was your nickname in the Fang? What kind of work did you do? *'Legault:' So now I’m your new hobby, is that it? You falling for me? *'Matthew:' I’m not in the mood for your jokes. Tell me. *'Legault:' All right, no need to get testy. I was a member of the Black Fang when you could count us all on two hands. They took me in because of my nimble agility. In the organization, I was known as the Hurricane. My job, like everyone else’s, was assassination. The only difference were my targets. I was the one charged with...cleaning house. *'Matthew:' Cleaning house? *'Legault:' Yep. As the cleaner, I was responsible for executing anyone who betrayed the Fang. Black Fang members never beg for mercy. They’d rather die than be captured. It’s ‘cause they know... What happens to traitors. You can never run from the cleaner. That’s Fang law. I worked to protect that law. *'Matthew:' Really? The Black Fang seems filled with some powerful fellows. And you? You don’t look like much. *'Legault:' Yeah, but you know... People have to sleep sometime. But then you know all about work like that, don’t you? *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' Killing the people you’ve lived and worked with for years. You’ll find yourself hated pretty quickly. That’s one thing that makes this place comfortable. I can just be a simple hanger-on. Are you satisfied? *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' Well, that’s all right. I’m not asking that you believe me right away. A Support *'Legault:' Hm? What, you again? More questions for me? No one trusts me. Even after all that rambling I did earlier. *'Matthew:' There’s one other important thing I haven’t asked you. Why did you betray the Black Fang? *'Legault:' ...... Do I really have to go into all of this? *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' ...OK, I see. I like the Black Fang the way it used to be. The commander was a father figure, Lloyd, Linus, Jan and Uhai... There was nothing to be suspicious of then. We believed in our own righteousness. We can’t go back... Back to the good old days. You understand, right? Right? *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' Sonia’s arrival was the beginning of the end. The change came slowly... The Fang rotted away bit by bit. And it was all the doing of one creepy villain, Nergal... The Fang changed. And as it changed, so did our work. *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' Those who had no taste for killing, the wounded who couldn’t work... We started receiving orders to kill these innocents, too. So... I was ordered by some stranger to kill a wounded companion of mine. Her name was Aesha. A woman I’d worked with for years. *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' She’d made a mistake, and her wound cost her her skill at killing. Her career as an assassin was over. But she shouldn’t have to die for that. She could have lived in some village somewhere... She should have had many days of happiness ahead of her... But...... *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' I, with this hand, I...took her life. That’s when it started. That’s when I started thinking about getting out. *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' That’s it. You satisfied? *'Matthew:' ...Uhm... Legault? *'Legault:' Hm? *'Matthew:' I’m sorry. *'Legault:' What’s this? Hearing you say that just made my day. *'Matthew:' Don’t get the wrong idea. I don’t trust you any more than before. But... Everyone’s got a place in their hearts that they don’t want to be touch. ...That’s it. *'Legault:' Eh... Matthew, you’re a good kid. It’s a shame to waste you as a spy. *'Matthew:' Oh, shut up. With Nino C Support *'Nino:' Oh! *'Legault:' Nino! It’s you! Ahh... At least you’re still well. *'Nino:' Yeah! You, too, Uncle Legault! *'Legault:' Err, umm, Nino... *'Nino:' What? *'Legault:' You see, we talked about this before, didn’t we...? You must stop calling me “Uncle.” *'Nino:' But, why? *'Legault:' Well, for one thing, I’m still in my twenties. I’m not much older than Lloyd or Linus. *'Nino:' Yeah, but you’re... different from them... You’re never angry, for one thing. You’re more like Uncle Jan than like my brothers... *'Legault:' So, I’m to be grouped in with Jan, am I? My, but that is so very depressing... *'Nino:' But I like Uncle Jan. *'Legault:' Mm? Oh, yeah, I know that.... It’s just... Aww, forget it. *'Nino:' Huh? B Support *'Legault:' Hey, Nino. *'Nino:' Oh! Uncle Legault! *'Legault:' ...Oh, never mind. I see you’re fighting over here, but don’t overdo it... We’re not making enough money to really go all out, you know! *'Nino:' Uhh... Have you been with these people long, Uncle Legault? *'Legault:' Mm... A bit. From about time they went to the Dread Isle... *'Nino:' So... The group that first fought with my brothers in Bern... *'Legault:' ...Was this same group. *'Nino:' Is that...so? *'Legault:' Little Nino, is that all? Don’t you have anything else to say to me? *'Nino:' ...I can’t. Your eyes... they look too sad. *'Legault:' ...... *'Nino:' I can’t go back to the Black Fang, but I really liked all of them... And I still love my brothers... You do, too, don’t you, Uncle Legault? *'Legault:' Yeah... A Support *'Legault:' Hey, Nino. So... When this journey’s over, what are you going to do? *'Nino:' What am I going to do? *'Legault:' Yeah, you should start thinking about where you’ll end up after this... Most of these folks have homes to go back to, villages to welcome them. But we...don’t have anything. *'Nino:' That’s...right. What are you going to do, Uncle Legault? *'Legault:' Well...I can’t go back to a normal way of life, so... Maybe a thief or a mountain bandit... I’m sure I’ll find some sleazy way of making a living... *'Nino:' So then I can go with you...! *'Legault:' No, child. This life is not for you. You’ll be much better off without me... *'Nino:' But... Uncle Legault... *'Legault:' I’ll only say this once, Nino. If you’re around, you’ll only slow me down. *'Nino:' ...... *'Legault:' Lloyd and Linus will protect you, I’m sure. But I’m not as tough as they are. I don’t have their power or their courage. I wouldn’t be able to protect you... *'Nino:' So... When this journey ends, I won’t see you again? *'Legault:' Yeah...that’s right. *'Nino:' ...... I understand. I’ll be all right. Don’t worry about me. You know me, I’m Black Fang. So... So...you take care of yourself too, Uncle Legault! I’ll see you later... ...later... *'Legault:' ...Nino... With Isadora C Support *'Legault:' Passionate, aren't you? Still practicing swordplay at this hour? *'Isadora:' You're the Black Fang—Pardon, former Black Fang, right? *'Legault:' I'm Legault. *'Isadora:' ...Master Legault. May I ask you a question? *'Legault:' Hm? *'Isadora:' The Black Fang assassins... What are they like? *'Legault:' Huh? *'Isadora:' I want to know so that I'm not surprised in battle. These assassins... What techniques do they-- *'Legault:' Wrapped in black robes, with blades of ice... A movement in the shadows, and instant death... That sums up your image fairly well, doesn't it? *'Isadora:' Is it incorrect? *'Legault:' Yeah, sorry to say, but it's nothing that exotic. Well, there was one fellow who fit that description, but... Now the commander's sons... Lloyd and Linus? Watching them work was like watching master artisans. The two of them may have done some of those risky stunts. But for an old leftover like me, that stuff's all but impossible. *'Isadora:' A...leftover? *'Legault:' Yep. So, I'm fairly useless in battle, but it's nice to meet you, all the same. *'Isadora:' W-Well met... B Support *'Isadora:' Master Legault. Would you spar with me one time? *'Legault:' Spar... I told you this before, you've got me all wrong. *'Isadora:' I don't believe I do. The way you carry yourself... I wonder if my swordwork would... *'Legault:' That's what I mean, you're overestimating me... As a rule, assassins are weaklings. *'Isadora:' Weak... *'Legault:' Yep. They use darkness to catch their targets unaware, use poison, work in groups... They can't win if they fight fair, so they use trickery. In a fair and open duel, a knight would crush an assassin. *'Isadora:' I wonder if that's true. *'Legault:' What? Are you nervous? *'Isadora:' ...I've confidence in the techniques I practiced as a knight in Pherae, but you cannot predict what will occur in a real battle. *'Legault:' I think I see what you mean. You knights have to follow rules and win fair and square. But your enemies are not so constrained. That's rough. *'Isadora:' Master Legault. If you were going to fight me, what would you do? *'Legault:' Hm? Well...let me see. For example, while we were talking like this... I'd fix your scabbard so you couldn't draw your blade. See... *'Isadora:' Ah!! Wh... When did you... *'Legault:' Like I told you, assassins can't win straight up, so they resort to all sorts of trickery. A Support *'Legault:' Ah, Dame Knight. It's been a while, has it not? *'Isadora:' ...... *'Legault:' What? What's with the stern face? I'm not going to do anything! You don't have to be on guard. *'Isadora:' You caught me unawares before... *'Legault:' Oh, that... Now I remember. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. In a test of pure skill, you'd win hands down. And I've no desire to fight with anyone in this camp. *'Isadora:' Why is that? *'Legault:' This place... It's comfortable. It kind of reminds me of the old Black Fang. *'Isadora:' This army reminds you of the Black Fang? *'Legault:' Yep. Don't believe me? The old Fang was filled with vagrants and misfits. The commander would teach them how to live. Of course, being an assassin's not a job to brag about, but everyone had a kind of pride in what they were. They could at least say that they were right. That what they did wasn't wrong. *'Isadora:' ...... *'Legault:' But look at the Fang now. It's tough to make things go right. Tough... *'Isadora:' That's how the Fang was? It looks like I misunderstood all of you. *'Legault:' I'm glad you see that. By the way, do you have a man? *'Isadora:' Wha—What are you... This is so... *'Legault:' You do, don't you? Too bad. All this training you do is fine, but from time to time think about your love. We are all—and this includes you knights, too—human. Living just for battle seems pretty sad, you know? It'll do you good to think about other things once in a while. *'Isadora:' Yes, I agree... Thank you, Master Legault. *'Legault:' It's a shame, though. If I'd met you a bit earlier? I wouldn't be able to leave a beauty like you alone. *'Isadora:' Master Legault! Are you teasing me? With Jaffar C Support *'Legault:' Well, the Angel of Death. I’ve not seen you in some time. *'Jaffar:' ......Hurricane... *'Legault:' I was shocked to see you fighting with this rabble. I never thought to see Nergal’s right-hand man here. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' The Black Fang’s finished, isn’t it. The commander’s dead. The Four Fangs are gone. Everything went crazy after you all appeared... So, how does that make you feel, Angel of Death? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' It’s true... No point in talking to you, is there? It’s just like your friend Sonia said: you truly are soulless. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' You know me. You know my strength. You know how I fight. What are you going to do? You know if you can kill me or not. But you don’t know me at all. What I like, what I dislike. The kind of life I’ve led up until now. You don’t know, and there’s no reason for you to know. To an assassin, it’s all so much useless information. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' There were countless corpses stacked one on top of the other... And there, atop of the bodies, they found a lone infant sleeping... You. You are death incarnate. You feel nothing, fear nothing, desire nothing... You kill. Nothing more. Angel of Death... The perfect name. *'Jaffar:' ...... B Support *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' So we meet again, Angel of Death. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' Oh, I heard that you rescued Nino. When she told me, I was surprised. What curious turn of events prompted that? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' Never mind. Seeing that girl alive... is a huge relief. Sounds like Jan’s alive, too. Life’s not all bad, I guess. Don’t know why I’m telling you though. You surely do not care. *'Jaffar:' ...Hurricane. *'Legault:' Gah! Do-Don’t do that. Warn me when you’re about to talk! It’s not polite to frighten me. *'Jaffar:' ...I have a favor I want you to do. If I die...care for Nino. *'Legault:' What? One surprise after another. Are you worried about the girl? The Black Fang’s most powerful assassin, the Angel of Death? *'Jaffar:' ...... You spoke truly: I have no heart. I know nothing of joy, sorrow, anger, dread... And yet, I am...afraid. That I should die, that I should leave Nino alone. That frightens me. *'Legault:' Oh! You... Ah, now I see... You don’t speak, you don’t smile, and you’re still creepy. But...it looks like you have changed quite a bit. A Support *'Legault:' But, you and Nino... I just don’t understand the way life works. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' Can I ask you just one question? Do you plan to wed this child? It’s a joke. Don’t glare at me. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' The girl adores you. You should stay with her. But you know what that means, don’t you? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Legault:' You’ve gotten soft, Angel of Death. If someone held Nino hostage, you’d throw down your sword. You were the strongest assassin around. Now, you have a fatal chink in your armor. You’ve become human, but that makes you less perfect. Someday...you’ll die. No doubt trying to protect the girl. *'Jaffar:' ...That’s fine. I will live with Nino. I’ve decided. *'Legault:' I see... In that case, fine. Lloyd and Linus were worried about Nino, too. Protect her from them, as well. I really don’t have much to add. Do your best. *'Jaffar:' ...Ah. *'Legault:' Eh? You can show some emotion? That’s not bad. Angel of Death... Jaffar. With Heath C Support *'Unknown:' Is someone chasing you or something? *'Heath:' Me? *'Legault:' You’re going to tire yourself out staying on guard all the time. You look like a wyvern rider... You a deserter or something? *'Heath:' Who... Who are you? Are you a spy from the king? Or are you one of those Black Fang? *'Legault:' Hey, relax. Yeah, I’m Black Fang, but-- *'Heath:' Gah! Huh? Where... *'Legault:' Right here. *'Heath:' How!? Knave! *'Legault:' It’s all right, it’s OK. Let’s calm down, OK? I’m Legault. I’m a thief, formerly with the Black Fang. I’ve got no connection to the fellows chasing you, so rest easy. *'Heath:' ...What do you want? *'Legault:' Nothing. You just looked so wound up... I thought I’d come over and lighten your mood. *'Heath:' It’s none of your concern! *'Legault:' Ah... Sorry. Thought I was being friendly, that’s all. B Support *'Legault:' Hey. *'Heath:' Hm? *'Legault:' Uh-oh. Looks like someone hates me. What a pity. *'Heath:' You... Your name’s Legault or something, right? *'Legault:' Oh, so you remembered? Hey, can I ask you something? You look like a wyvern rider, but... Why are you here? *'Heath:' You know the answer to that without asking, don’t you? I’m a deserter from the knights of Bern. *'Legault:' A deserter... So why’d you desert? *'Heath:' Who knows... Maybe the plundering, the wholesale slaughter of innocent people... Those are both part of a deserter’s pedigree, are they not? *'Legault:' No, not you. Your eyes aren’t so corrupt. You have pride. Your eyes tell me that you’re sure what you do is right. *'Heath:' Why...uh... *'Legault:' Hm? *'Heath:' Why are you here? *'Legault:' Now that is a long story. Put simply...I’m like you... I fled from an organization, too. *'Heath:' Was it the Black Fang? *'Legault:' Yep. I’m a fugitive, and you’re a deserter. Looks like you and I were made for each other. *'Heath:' ...Speak for yourself. A Support *'Legault:' Hey, Heath. *'Heath:' Looks like you’re still alive. *'Legault:' Can’t complain. *'Heath:' Legault, what is it that you want from me? *'Legault:' Hmm... One reason is self-interest. Whether I’m working in this army or I’m dodging Black Fang pursuers, it makes sense to have a wyvern rider close at hand. Few soldiers can match your ferocity on the field. Of course, it does complicate matters that you are pursued. *'Heath:' I imagine so. I’m being hunted by my homeland. There’s a price on my head. Being close to me isn’t like lying in a bed of roses. *'Legault:' The same is true of me as well. Many of the Black Fang would see me dead if they could. Look, why don’t we help each other out? Lend a hand dealing with our respective foes? *'Heath:' My enemy is the strongest army division on the continent. No matter how you look at it, I’d say you’re getting the short end of the stick. Why would you agree to do all that for me? *'Legault:' Hm? Must be this thing called “love,” you know? Where are you going? I’m joking!! Get back here. *'Heath:' ...... *'Legault:' Just let it go, all right? Come on, I like you. Even on the run, you’re true to your principles. You’re recklessly honest. That’s from someone who simply cannot do that... *'Heath:' ...... *'Legault:' Friendship between fugitives... What do you say? *'Heath:' You’re one weird guy... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports